Slipping Clocks
by QueenInnocent
Summary: Once known as BAT one shots. "The feeling of discomfort seemed to spread, and it felt like he was being smothered."
1. Info - Erin being tired

**_So this is gonna basiclly gonna be my "I need to post something right now" pile so that means it can be very short or very long, very gory, very fluffy, very sad, very happy, basiclly anything_**

 ** _I will also do prompts if I think they're cool enough_**

 ** _these can also be related to things that happen in my life or not_**

 ** _and it may be full of gay_**

 ** _Lotsa gay_**

 ** _oh and songfics_**

 ** _yeah its late here I'm sorry but I needed to make this so sorry for my bad writing my actual writings not like this I swear_**

 ** _Oh and I don't have a schedule, I write when I write_**

 ** _alright, that seems to be all._**

 ** _Baai! I'll post something in like five min._**


	2. Ticking of a Clock (skylox?)

**_So stuff has been going down and I'm so upset right now but it'll be fine as long as the one I love is saf_** ** _ _e but I don't know if she is.. when I'm upset i write. This is kinda a song fic for the song "Gears and Steam" by Pandora Celtica who performed at Dragon Con (which I went to)__**

The clock ticked.

Ty sat on his bed, his mother crying in the other room. His father was horribly sick, but they had no money. He sat there, deep in thought. If they didn't get any money, his father would die... Making up his mind, he reached under the bed, pulling out a leather belt with multiple guns strapped to it, the favorite being a pistol close to the front.

He pulled on my brown cloak, concealing the weapons as he walked downtown. A man with jewels and a full belly wanders down an alley. Ty follows, pulling out his pistol. The rich man heard the click and turned around. Ty caught his eyes and pulled the trigger, the last thing the man saw was Ty's ciold eyes.

The silent bullet imprinted into his heart, killing him instantly. He fell to the ground. Ty walked over and pulled off the jewels, took the money out of his wallet, and even the seemingly expensive brown and black clothes.

He turned, ignoring the dead body. He needed to look as normal as possible, keeping his head down as he walked out of the alley. A few minuets later, he heard a scream and sighed. He distracted himself by looking for his next unfortunate victim. There was an old woman, hobbling down an alley. He followed, and shot her. He did the Sam as he did with the man and left the alley. Once again, there was a scream, but someone must have seen him because he heard someone scream "Catch that murderer!" Pointing at him. He ran down a few alleys, knowing that they'll never catch him. This wasn't the first time that he had murdered for money, and so he knew how to get away. The screams died down and there was only one person on the street, a tall man with brown hair. He had on all black, like a mourner. Ty didn't know if he had any money on him, for he was quite young, but he saw a gold and amethyst amulet and followed him into the alley. The boy turned around with wide eyes at the sight of a gun, and Ty hesitates as he saw the boy's face. His eyes were golden, and Ty knew that he could set him free from his life of thievery and criminal activity. He thought about his father, and knew he could be a thief or a lover, but only one. He couldn't imagine killing this amazing boy who had stollen his heart though, and made a choice that would doom his father. He slowly put the gun down, reaching for the boy's hand.

He couldn't react before he was shot, laying on the ground. He saw the boy's beautiful eyes, cold and angry. Ty smiled, at least the boy was his last view.

 _'I hear the ticking of a clock,_

 _Time marches closer than a dream,_

 _With air ships circling the dark_

 _A world of violence and steam_

 _This perfect boy of_

 _Gears and Steam,_

 _This lonely clockwork boy_

 _I know, he'll set me free'_

 ** _Oh, did I not mention it was steampunk?_**


	3. Angel (sneak peek?)

_**Hello my children. There's only around one person reading these but one person is enough for me! (Also I really wouldn't care if anyone was reading these because I'm posting these for me and not for other people :3) but anyway, this is gory and sad and totally isn't a sneak peek for a story in working on (which won't**_ come _ **out for a while because I want to get a third of it done before I start posting chapters sorry) but anyway, here is Angel. (Oh and if anywhere it says angle instead of angel I apologize in advance)**_

He screamed, one of his hearts getting ripped out by the demon he once knew as a friend.

"You're gonna need to do more than that to kill me," he said, panting and getting up, ignoring the blue blood that dripped down his side. He was also covered in orange blood, but it was from his enemy, not him.

Dried blue blood was around the demons grinning mouth.

He looked around for his sword, only to find it in The demons hand. He shrugged, tossing it away and giggled insanely.

Sky looked at him and started cackling.

"You think I don't know my angel anatomy? It's practically the same as a demons! Well, except for one thing... A demon has sixteen hearts, an angel only has four." He grinned evilly, stalking towards Ty. Ty had already stabbed two of Sky's hearts, but couldn't get the others before his own heart was ripped out.

He was begging to feel lightheaded.

He wondered what happened when an angel dies.

Sky walked towards him, black and gold bat wings out, the claws on the tips glinting dangerously.

Ty snapped out his own green and silver wings, then freezing in shock as Sky's dark magic surrounded him.

"Fool*... You just showed me your wings. Nice one, this'll be quite fun." He giggled insanely, holding up his left hand. He clenched it, and Ty felt the pressure around his left wing increase. Sky jerked his hand to the left and his wing snapped to the left, breaking it.

He gasped in shock and fell to the ground, reaching for his sword.

He grabbed onto the handle, and got up, swinging at Sky clumsily.

Sky stepped out of the way and grabbed the sword. He picked it up, forcing Ty to the ground, onto his injured wing. He gasped in pain and tried to stand, only getting more pain in response.

He stopped moving, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Sky.

"Aww, I thought you'd be stronger than that. Mitch and Jerome lasted quite a while, but that's 2 nonhuman creatures, not just you, a simple God's Blood. I can't believe I saved you for last. I would've killed you such a long time ago, but I knew it wasn't time yet. You are close to your death. Jason'll be here soon, too bad I can't kill him, heh, oh well, he'll probably kill himself after this."

Sky dragged the shard top of the sword across Ty's chest, drawing many shallow cuts.

He sighed. "Well, you won't last much longer, not with two hearts missing." He said, stabbing Ty in his second heart as he said 'two.'

Ty gasped out, Sky walking around the clearing they were in.

"Hey, I think I see a few vultures circling up there. You'll be a great meal, after I'm finished, of course."

Ty's eyes widened as he realized the dried blood around Sky's mouth was from eating other angels.

"Well Ty, it's getting kinda late." Sky said, nonchalantly. "I should probably clean up, hmm?"

He came over slowly, putting Ty's own sword over his third heat, and pushed in. Ty screamed again, praying that someone, anyone, would find him. Sky moved the sword over to his forth and final heart.

"Well, bye Ty. It was nice meeting you." Sky bent down and whispered in his ear, "May God have mercy on your soul." He giggled lightly. Straightening up, Sky started chanting.

"Nah humana hunnana in ja ha eh Ty on wa beh hunah leh una nah ha hun nah vioue Sky!" Ty's eyes went wide. Sky was chanting Ty's fate, and apparently it ended with being killed with Sky.

"How sweet, I'm part of your fate! Too bad it's over so soon..."

Ty began to struggle as Sky began to push the sword in. Struggling took out a lot of his energy, and replaced it with pain. Sky shoved the sword in completely and Ty's head rolled to the side. Before everything fades away, he saw Jason appear and scream.

Then,

He woke up.


	4. Fallen (skylox)

**_WARNING: If you don't like gay then go away cause this soaks in it (skylox) oh and it mentions angels and God and stuff like that so if any of those things trigger you than please look away (for basically most of this book cause Angel!Ty and Demon!Sky are my things right now)_**

 ** _I is pleasing the bae while she is away :3 (aka pretending that everything's the same as it was last Friday)_**

 ** _And because I need to do that, I am posting her prompt! This is called Fallen, songfic (kinda, but not really) for Theory of a Deadman, Angel! So I posted something like five min ago (well five min ago from when I'm writing this) and so I started to listen to the music and dude_**

 ** _Yes_**

 ** _So, without further ado, Fallen!_**

* * *

 ** _(Note: italics are flashbacks)_**

He sighed, long hair fluttering as his breath hit it. He had done an unspeakable, and they were going to find out.

 _"Sky! Sky! Oh come on Sky, make the jump!" Ty said, giggling slightly._

 _"I'm coming, I'm coming... Don't take that out of context!" He said, jumping the last parkour jump. "I'm here!"_

 _"Yeah, 45 seconds late!"_

Ty sat down on his bed, having trouble breathing.

They would know, they knew everything! Nothing was hidden from them.

 _"Adaaam!" A little five year old Ty says. "Adaaam! Let's go play?"_

 _A six year old Adam smiles back at him, replying "Yeah! Let's go!"_

 _The two ran outside, Ty's mother watching from the kitchen window, stretching her wings under her shirt_.

He had done it. He had too many misses before but today he had actually done it; he was out, dropped, kicked. He didn't know what to do.

 _A teenage Ty sat on a golden bed, laughing with Adam as they took turns playing games._

 _"Hey, Ty? Wanna see an awesome game?"_

 _"Sure! Why not?"_

He smiled slightly, remembering when Adam had shown him Minecraft for the first time. From there, it had all been down hill.

" _Ty! Ty! Ty! Ty!"_

 _"I'm doing homework Adam, what?"_

 _"YouTube."_

"What?"

" _Let's make YouTube videos together! I'll be..." Adam looked around the room. They where doing homework when Adam had interrupted. "I'll be Sky, like my username! Sky... Skydoesminecraft! Yeah!" He smiled, grin bigger than usual, if that was possible._

 _"Sure. And I'll be... Deadlox."_

 _"Deadlox...? What?"_

 _"I don't know man! Just popped into my mind! I like it. Imma keep it." Adam, or 'Sky' now, made a face._

 _Ty ignored him and continued, "Anyways, can we please continue our homework? I really need to pass this class."_

Ty continued to smile, memories kept him preoccupied and happy. He knew exactly why he chose Deadlox, but he obviously wasn't telling anyone anytime soon, now was he?

" _Adam_?" _Ty asked the older boy, blushing slightly._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I- um- really- well- um- don't know how to put it-" Adam slammed their lips together. Ty practically melted, kissing back. Only when they pulled back did he realize what just happened._

 _"Oh my god." He said, eyes wide in terror._

 _"What? Are you ok?" Adam asked, worry evident in his voice._

 _Ty started sobbing. "They- they- they- oh my god- I'm going to die!" Tears streamed down his face, and he took a step away from Adam._

 _"What are you talking about? No one will hurt you- I'll make sure of it!"_

 _"No no no, you don't understand, they'll find out soon, they'll try to hurt you- I can't let them do that! I'm such an idiot- I broke the tenth and fifth rule-"_

 _"Rule? They? Who- what? Ty-" he took a step forward but Ty stepped back._

 _"You don't understand- I just- I just- I just kissed you! I can't- I can't- I'm supposed to be a guardian!"_

 _"What?" Adam had gone quiet, gears turning in his head. "Guardian- but- from- what- why- when- what?" Adam finally ended on._

 _"Every human being has a guardian, I'm yours."_

He hadn't taken it well, Ty thought, after all, finding out your best friend is an angel- your guardian- is a bit had to understand.

" _But why?" Adam had spit out, eyes wide in anger and surprise. "Why didn't you tell me either?"_

 _"It's against almost every single rule to get close to your protectee, us being friends is as close as I could of gotten without raising red flags. I'm- I'm also not human-"_

 _"Bull. You and I both know it. Why are you lying to me? What are you hiding?" Adam stepped forward._

 _Ty's wings snapped forward in fright, sixteen feet long and pure white, Adam stopped in his tracks and started at them._

 _"..." Adam was silent. Ty sobbed quietly, thinking about what they were going to do with him._

 _"Ty." A harsh voice said, making him jump. "You are required to come before Them. They want you." They had sent a golem, nasty creatures with no minds of their own._

 _"Coming." Ty was breathless, a meeting with Them only meant one thing._

 _He started walking down the hall, body slumped down._

 _"Oh my gosh." Adam finally said. "I'm so sorry-" but he was cut off. He stood frozen and rigged, being controlled by something._

 _"Stop!" Ty screamed, but nothing happened. "Stop!"_

 _Ty flew upwards, heading for the heavens when he heard a gasp and looked down, Adam was looking up, crying._

 _Ty yelled one last word to him before turning back._

 _"_ _ **Fall**_ _."_

Ty stood in front of Them. Them was a council of nine people, each one old and decaying.

The one at the front was absolutely livid, and most had upset or angry faces. Two or three looked sympathetic.

The middle one began to speak.

"Ty. You were a guardian to Adam Dalburg, until you performed multiple unspeakables. First, you kissed your protectee. We've been letting the friendship slid but this is too much. Also, the person you kissed was of the same gender as you. We cannot have homosexual angels on our guardian team, no no no." A few of Them looked angry at the remark about

homosexuality, but because They thought he was disgusting or because they disagreed with the rule, he couldn't tell.

"You also showed your wings in broad daylight. The first one is enough evidence but we need to state it all," he let out a dramatic sigh, one of the younger Them rolled his eyes and had a look that said "I'm so done with this guys crap" on his face.

"Anyway, you, Tyler Suthi, have broken many rules of being a guardian. You must fall."

Ty kept his head down, tears dripping down his face. He ignored the happy and sad faces and looked up to the main judge's face.

"Thank you, for discriminating against the homosexuals of the world."

The judge glared and pulled a leather. Black ink was poured onto his wings and the floor beneath him dropped out from underneath him.

Before he knew it, he was falling.

The pain was unbearable. His wings were melting off of his body and he couldn't fly. He knew that if he landed in a body of water he would-

 _Fwump_.

He had landed in a clearing, trees all around him. He felt blood dripping out of his back onto the grass, so he said a small prayer.

He heard shouts all around him, but ignored them as a numb feeling overcame his body. Someone came running into his field, and he saw Adam run up to him.

Adam talked to him, but he didn't hear a thing. He leaned up and kissed him one last time, before settling down.

The numb feeling enclosed his entire body, and his eyes glazed over, lifeless.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR THE "HOMOPHOBIC JUDGE" MOMENT**_

 _ **I NEEDED SOMETHING TO HAPPEN SO I DID THAT. (Hides)**_

 _ **Oh yeah Ty's dead. Makes sense,only the fallen that landed in very shallow water survived the fall, and even less survived on Earth. So, yeah. Feel bad for him.**_


	5. Waiting (Erackie (it's a thing now))

**_Cause she showed this song to me._**

 ** _I honestly exploded with movie preview thoughts when I first saw this, so I'm going to put it in writing. I wanna write a story about this- a full one, not just a one shot._**

 ** _It's by the perspective of "Caroline", "brown haired girl" or if you are smart enough, "Ty". Try figuring that out._**

 ** _But because it's basically like I wrote a movie preview in writing form, you can't hear the people talking, laughing, crying, etc. the song is playing over it all. :3_**

 ** _(Btw the song is Waiting for Love by Avicii needed to say that)_**

 ** _(Geez a really loud beat is playing outside like can you not)_**

 ** _•Waiting_** •

 _Where there's a will, there's a way, kind of beautiful_

(A young girl sat at a computer, laughing at the girl on the screen who was smiling widely.)

 _And every night has its day, so magical_

(The young girl brushed her brown hair out of her face, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the girl. The other mouthed "I'm sorry." The girls start laughing.)

 _And if there's love in this life, there's no obstacle_

(The girls are in a Skype call, playing a game called minecraft. The girls where talking, when a big red screen saying that the girl died comes up. The brown haired girl stands up, slamming her hands down in fake rage as her friend laughs)

 _That can't be defeated_

(The girl stares at the others beautiful blond hair and dark blue eyes, feeling slightly envious. She brushed it off and continued to laugh with her friend, spirits slightly dampened.)

 _For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable_

(The girl is eating Hershey kisses when her father walks in, scolding her, not realizing the other girl is on the other side of her headphones. As the blond laughs, the girl can't help but giggle, causing her father to get slightly more angry and confused.)

 _In every lost soul the bones of a miracle_

(The girl sobs, a sharp knife held up to her wrist. She stares at the computer and sets the knife down, not a single scratch on her wrist. She continues to sob.)

 _For every dreamer a dream we're unstoppable_

(The girl is asleep, smiling. Fading into get dreams, she's thinking of holding hands with the other girl, pulling her through a crowded hallway at what looks like a school. She wakes up, realizes what she dreamed, and puts her head back down, a single tear sliding down her face.)

 _With something to believe in_

(The girl is next to computer, a notebook in her lap. Her headphones are sitting on her head, listening to music as she jumps up at the Skype notification, eyes bright and happy until she sees the message, and her face goes from happy to crying.)

 _Monday left me broken_

(It shows the girl going through the day, acting as nothing was wrong in public, but when she gets home she collapses and cries.)

 _Tuesday I was through with hoping_

(Shows the girl staring at her Skype page, face and eyes blank)

 _Wednesday my empty arms were open_

(Shows the girl curled up in a ball under a blanket in a dark room, bags under her eyes as she stares at computer.(

 _Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love_

(Shows the girl attempting to play minecraft, but just collapsing in tears when she does.)

 _Thank the stars it's Friday_

(Shows the girl sitting up in her chair, typing something on her computer)

 _I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday_

(Shows the screen with "Plane tickets" in the search bar)

 _Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday_

(Shows her standing up and turning the light on)

 _I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love_

 _To come around_

(Shows her packing in a frenzy and her parents come in and try to stop her but she refuses and continues.)

 _We are one of a kind irreplaceable_

(Shows a flash back of the two girls playing multiple games, laughing happily)

 _How did I get so blind and so cynical_

(Shows girl and multiple others in a group Skype call, staring at the other girl.)

 _If there's love in this life we're unstoppable_

(Shows the girls singing and laughing, almost sobbing with laughter)

 _No we can't be defeated_

(Shows the brunette looking at a message. The clock says "July Fifth")

 _Monday left me broken_

(Shows girl walking through the town, stopping at a McDonald's with her luggage to grab a bite to eat.)

 _Tuesday I was through with hoping_

(The girl gets to a bus stop, and sits on the bench out of breath. She pulled out a phone, typing something into it.)

 _Wednesday my empty arms were open_

(Shows the screen of her phone, it reads, "Don't come looking for me I'm safe" in a green text box, she then gets on the bus)

 _Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love_

(Shows her getting off the bus at an airport. She looks at a plane before walking inside, and going through security and customs.)

 _Thank the stars it's Friday_

(The girl is on the airplane, talking on the phone laughing slightly. She looks slightly worried but then it fades to relieved as she says "Thank you.")

 _I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday_

(It shows the girl getting off the plane and running through the airport, pushing people out of the way. Finally, she stops in. A clearing and turns around.)

 _Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday_

(It shows the two girls staring at each other, a boy behind the blond holding a sign that says "I'll wait.")

 _I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love_

(The two girls stared at each other. Then, something snapped and the two ran towards each other.)

 _To come around_

(The two sobbed in each other's arms, fitting together like puzzle pieces. The brunette looked at the other, and cried.)


	6. help

~Vent~

Ty struggled around his bed. He knew he would wake up his family, but honestly, at this point he didn't care. He continued to roll around and groaned.

It was as if someone had put the permanent layer of discomfort under his skin.

It had been there for the past few days, and he had been ignoring his responsibilities, his family, and his friends, although, at this point, he wasn't sure latter was affected by the feeling.

No relaxation. No sleep. No comfort.

Just that horrible feeling, for the past two days, and the one he was enduring that very moment.

He stopped doing his homework, and instead spent his days locked in his room trying almost anything to try and feel anything other than this horrible smothering.

The feeling felt like it was spreading. It was up to his ears now, almost to his nose.

It felt like he was being drowned. For a moment there, he actually thought if he was going to die.

It was a ridiculous though the, but the things that go through his head are always ridiculous.

He felt like something insane was building up, and that when it finally decided to break, he was pretty sure he was going to end up somewhere, and take someone down with him.

It was a morbid thought, murdering someone. But to Ty, it wasn't that big of a deal, and that scared him.

He had a headache now

He was slightly happy for the pain, for it proved he was still alive, but whisked he could feel relaxation, peace, love, but instead he felt this smothering feeling that even stole the headache pain away from him.

Is this what you feel like when you die?


	7. Yet

I feel no pain, yet I feel it all.

I feel no love, yet it's all that I know.

I feel no emotions, yet they are all I feel.

I hate this feeling, yet it leaves me blissfully numb.

I don't know what's wrong, and yet I know something is.

I know I need help, and yet I do nothing.

My eyes feel dead, yet I'm wide awake.

I'm not lacking self-confidence. I'm just lacking something.

I'm empty.

is this what dying feels like?

* * *

and now comes the spam from Jackie

ill post something real in a few, maybe tommorow

if I can sleep

i posted another chapter before this one so go look at that

God I'm so tired

also I made a YouTube channel called NightcoreShard I post Nightcore videos as you can tell by the name. I take request and yes i self promo


End file.
